Max Payne
Summary Max Payne is the protagonist of the video game series of the same name. A former detective with the NYPD, Payne’s life was shattered when his wife and daughter were murdered by addicts of the experimental drug valkyr. Leaving the NYPD, Payne joins the DEA with the intent of tracking down the source of the drug and with it, the ones responsible for the death of his family. In the insuring investigation Payne was framed for murder and launched a one-man war against the entire Punchinello crime family, who were the main distributors of Valkyr in the criminal underworld. After killing almost every associate of the Punchinello crime family, Payne discovered the true source of the drug and the one responsible for his family’s murder, was the corrupt CEO of the major pharmaceutical company Aesir Corporation, Nicole Horne. Payne was relayed this information via a secret society known as the Inner Circle, who offered Payne a deal, that all charges against him would be dropped if he managed to assassinate Horne. Despite overwhelming odds, Payne stormed Horne’s base of operations, Aesir plaza and single-handily killed Aesir’s highly trained and heavily armed security team and eventually Horne herself. As promised all charges against him were dropped thanks to the Inner Circle’s influence. After being cleared of all charges Payne left the DEA and returned to the NYPD. During one investigation into a group of assassinations carried out by a group of professional hitmen disguised as cleaners, Payne uncovered a conspiracy to take over the Inner Circle being carried out by the Russian Mob boss Vladimir Lem. With the aid of femme fatale and contract killer Mona Sax, Payne successfully kills Vlad, however, Mona is mortally wounded in the final confrontation with Vlad and dies of her injuries. Following these events, Max retires from the NYPD. Nine years later, after becoming addicted to alcohol and painkillers, Payne relocates to Sao Paolo Brazil to work as in the private security sector, alongside his friend Raul Passos. Soon afterwards, Payne discovers another sinister conspiracy directed at the Branco family, who Payne was hired to protect. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, up to 8-C with weapons Name: Max Payne Origin: Max Payne Gender: Male Age: 43 (As of Max Payne 3) Classification: Detective, DEA Agent, Fugitive, Vigilante, Bodyguard Powers and Abilities: Peak human physical characteristics, skilled hand-to-hand combatant and marksman. Bullet time grants superhuman speed and reflexes. Exceptionally high pain tolerance. Limited regenerative healing factor. Attack Potency: Street level physically, up to Building level with strongest weapons (Was able to destroy an entire building with strongest bombs) Speed: Peak Human naturally, at least Hypersonic+ with Bullet Time (Can perceive the paths of bullets and move fast enough to dodge them. By killing enough enemies he can slow time even further whilst increasing his own speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Street level (Can survive multiple gunshot wounds even whilst not wearing Kevlar. Has also survived what should have been a fatal dose of the drug valkyr and also being shot in the head) Stamina: At least Peak human Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: Stun gun, Night stick, Pepper spray, Pistols, Shotguns, SMGs, Assault Rifles, Frag grenades, M79 Grenade launcher, RPG, Rotary grenade launcher, Molotov cocktails, Sniper rifles and C4 plastic explosives Intelligence: Payne is a skilled and experienced detective and has had a long and diverse crime fighting career. Weaknesses: Limited amount of bullet time. Suffers from depression and possibly PTSD. Has struggled with addictions to alcohol and painkillers. Still human at his core and can be killed by bullets Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bullet Time: '''Max Payne’s signature technique throughout the series. When activated, time slows for the perspective of the user; so much that bullets can actually be seen flying through the air in slow-motion. However, Payne is still capable of aiming in “real time” granting him a huge advantage against his enemies. Whilst the player’s own movement speed is reduced during bullet time, they are still capable of moving faster than the speed of bullets and can therefore dodge them. **In ''Max Payne 2, Payne has access to a more advanced version of bullet time, which is activated upon killing multiple enemies. Upon doing so, Payne’s own movement speed increases whilst time seems to come to an almost complete standstill. No official reason is given to the mechanics of bullet time, though the manual of the first game states that it could be a heightened state of focus, induced by adrenaline and extreme concentration. Whilst bullet time only lasts for a limited amount of time, it can be replenished though multiple means, including killing an enemy, when Payne takes damage or when Payne is under heavy fire. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Police Officers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:4th Wall Aware Characters